


He lives in daydreams with me; he's the first one that I see

by theharleyquinn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Character A uses their left hand to drive and their right hand to get off B who is sitting shotgun, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fingering After Fucking, Gentle Sex, Huddling For Warmth Leads To Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Soul Bond Formed Through Sex, Thank-god-you're-alive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theharleyquinn/pseuds/theharleyquinn
Summary: Natasha was never one to think about the future, too afraid of what was to come, but a future with Steve? She couldn't wait for tomorrow.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	He lives in daydreams with me; he's the first one that I see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



**THEN.**

It happened after a very dangerous mission where everything that could've gone wrong went wrong. Natasha still didn't understand how they had made it out unscratched, but she wasn't about to start questioning their good luck; she was just glad that they were alive.

Once they were back at the cheap motel room they had booked the week prior when their mission had started, Natasha felt a weight leave her shoulders, her body relaxing the moment it understood that she wasn't in danger anymore, and she could see Steve going through the same process, the single cut he had gotten on his right cheekbone staring at her when he turned to ask her if she wanted to use the shower first.

He was beautiful.

Natasha showered first because they didn't have much hot water and they were in the middle of winter in Russia of all countries, so she wanted to stay as warm as possible because the motel's heater wasn't the best in town. Steve's body always ran warmer than normal thanks to the enhancement drugs that turned him into what he was today, so he didn't mind showering with cold water.

It was the middle of the night when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her small frame from behind, bringing her the warm she desperately needed but that she had been too asleep to ask for.

"You haven't stopped shivering. The heater went out an hour ago," Steve murmured close to her ear from where his head laid behind hers thanks to their new position. "I thought this would help."

Natasha hadn't really acknowledged the cold when she was asleep, her brain too far gone to really pay attention to her surroundings, but now fully awake she was aware of how much her body was shivering; the room felt like the inside of a refrigerator.

"It would work better if we were naked," she declared through chattering teeth and felt him stiffen behind her at her words.

They were quiet for a couple of minutes, the chattering of her teeth and his breathing the only sounds in the room, and she was about to tell him that she was joking before she heard a soft _okay_ coming out from his mouth.

Natasha made the first move, taking her long sleeve shirt off without coming from under the sheets and throwing it to the carpeted floor before she felt Steve moving behind her and getting rid of his clothes as well until they were completely naked.

Neither uttered a word as Steve wrapped his arms around her waist once again, his warm hands resting on her stomach and helping her body stop the shivers. She could feel his hard chest pressed against her back, closer now than what he had been when they were wearing clothes, and she was positive that the hardness she felt poking her lower back was his erection.

They had been toying the line between best friends and something more for years now, both too afraid to cross it, but maybe they shouldn't have been.

Tentatively, Natasha took Steve's hand and brought it to her breast, the palm of it brushing her hardened nipple and making both of them moan softly for completely different reasons. He massaged her breast for a couple of minutes before his hand disappeared but when it came back his now wet thumb and index fingers started pinching and pulling at her nipple, and she couldn't help the way her body involuntarily started pushing against his erection, needing more friction.

He brought his fingers back to his mouth, this time she heard him suck on them, before he brushed his fingertips all along her slit, collecting some of her wetness as he made his way to her clit and started rubbing it slowly.

"S-Steve, please. I need y-you," Natasha let out in between labored breaths, and she felt his lips softly kissing her cheek and jawline before he entered her, his hard member making her feel full in a way she had never felt before, but it wasn't unwelcome.

On the contrary; it was like she was complete for the first time.

Steve's thrusts were slow but hard and precise, they weren't in a rush after all, and when he reached his release before she could do the same he replaced his dick with three of his fingers, his thumb pressing against her clit in just the right way to drive her crazy and bring her to her orgasm, and while she was still recovering from her high, he disappeared under the covers and ate her out like an starved man, bringing her to another mind-blowing release before she returned the favor by driving him to madness with her mouth.

With Steve's naked body wrapped around Natasha's delicate but strong frame, it was impossible to feel the coldness that her motherland had to offer. And if she was used to this weather and didn't actually need him to keep her warm for the rest of the night? Well, he didn't need to know that. After all, as the world's best spy, she had always been good at keeping secrets.

  
  


**NOW.**

They were supposed to arrive an hour ago to this fundraising event that Pepper had organized, but it was their anniversary and Steve had proposed unexpectedly in the middle of their living room and they had been sidetracked for a while, getting lost between their sheets making love.

Natasha never thought she would be the marriage type, but Steve had changed her life for the better in some many ways over the last few years, and now she just couldn't see herself living without him, so getting married seemed like the natural next step, even though they had moved in together pretty much since the first time they slept together.

Steve was currently driving her classic sports car, one he seemed to love because of how old it was; his left hand was on the steering wheel while his right one was pumping two of his long fingers in and out of Natasha's cunt, her own hands massaging her breasts over her red dress to help him bring her faster to her orgasm, and she could see the outline of his erection through his black dress pants.

Knowing how turned on he got by pleasuring her had always been one of her own turn ons, so it didn't take him long to bring her to her orgasm, his fingers already knowing which buttons inside of her to push to send her over the edge.

Her walls were still pulsing around his fingers when she reached for the zipper of his pants, and she was very impressed by the fact that the car hadn't even moved an inch out of its line as a result of what she was doing, but a moment later he slid his hand out from under her dress and returned it to the steering wheel, just in case.

"Pull over," she murmured against his ear before taking his right hand and sucking on the fingers that had just been inside of her.

She didn't have to ask him twice.

They were still halfway to the city, living in Upstate New York sometimes had its cons, which meant that they were in the middle of nowhere and could pull over without a care in the world.

Steve pushed his seat back all the way so he could stretch his legs more and give her some room to straddle his lap, and it took her just seconds to position herself on top of him, the bottom of her dress lifted to her waist and her panties still pulled to the side from their previous activities.

Natasha worked on his pants as they kissed, her tongue licking at the roof of his mouth before he bit her bottom lip and slid his own tongue inside her mouth. He tasted like cinnamon from the gum he had been chewing earlier and a little bit of whiskey from the drink he had drank before they left their home.

She pumped his erection for a while, too lost on their kiss to do anything else, and she used some of the precum leaking from the head to get better friction, squeezing the base of his length the way he liked every time her hand went all the way down.

Steve broke their kiss and pressed his forehead against hers before wrapping his arm around her waist and lifting her body just enough so she could guide his erection inside her, both of them moaning as she took all of his length inside her, his girth stretching her just right.

Even with her on top, Steve did all the work, pushing her down by the waist every time he thrusted up, and pulling the top of her dress down just enough so he could suck and bite her nipples the way she liked. 

Her fingers were tangled on his blonde locks and she was rotating her hips to bring more pleasure to both of them. Steve was already panting against her chest, so she knew he was close, and she just needed that little push that would send her over the edge.

As if reading her mind, or more like as someone who knew her body almost as well as she did herself by now, he brought the hand that wasn't holding her waist between their bodies and started rubbing her clit with just the amount of pressure and speed she needed, bringing her to a mind-blowing orgasm when he pinched the bundle of nerves and bit her nipple at the same time, a string of profanities, moans and other sounds leaving her lips as she rode her orgasm, and it didn't take him long to follow her by reaching his own release, spilling the proof of it inside her.

They stayed wrapped in each other for a few more minutes, waiting for their breathing to go back to normal, and when she felt his lips on her jaw and heard a soft _I love you_ against her skin, she couldn't help but smile and say the words back.

This was the man she was going to marry. This was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

Natasha was never one to think about the future, too afraid of what was to come, but a future with Steve? She couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
